


Sherlock, Moriarty, Love Letter

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Moriarty are star-crossed lovers...</p><p>Mini-ficlet written from the title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, Moriarty, Love Letter

Dear Sir-Boast-A-Lot,

That is not an insult. Only an idiot wouldn’t take pride in the things you accomplish so don’t go all Moody-Judy on me. I’m simply acknowledging that you aren’t afraid to take the credit for being a genius. 

You know I spin these webs for you and you alone. It’s lonely being the peacock amongst the ordinary pigeons and you made things a little more interesting.

When I said I owe you a fall I was simply referring to the act which the plebeians are so fond of calling ‘Falling in love’. You always did want things to be clever. I just wanted to watch you think. You’re so beautiful when you think.

Yours from the bottom of my burned-out heart,

Moriarty

P.S. I’m sure your skin would make the nicest shoes.

 

Jim-

You think a little fall could end me? I told you I wasn’t ordinary. - SH


End file.
